


[Podfic] Loose Every Knot

by nickelmountain



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, wagfape free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari wondered who the Bok clone belonged to, and why they wanted someone to make noise on a piano for them when everyone else complained about long waiting times to get lab assistants and nurses and Security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Loose Every Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loose Every Knot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529318) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/umfxffgzwfaogy88pktl) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/dhvn4rhhmb99pg194pln)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link_

**Length:** 00:03:21

_**Music:** Nine Preludes for Piano: IX. Tranquillo, composed by Ruth Crawford  & performed by Joseph Bloch._

**Author's Note:**

> Estelle Bok II's music is not described especially kindly in Cyteen. Ruth Crawford, on the other hand, was an extremely well-regarded and accomplished composer. No insult is intended by using her music to suggest Bok's. I wanted to illustrate the podfic with something dissonant and a little haunting, and that was Ruth Crawford's _Piano Preludes_.


End file.
